


Finale

by Pat_Nussman



Category: Blake's 7
Genre: Episode: s04e13 Blake, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 16:23:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15368550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pat_Nussman/pseuds/Pat_Nussman
Summary: A poem about Avon and Blake.





	Finale

Like a wounded, battered lion  
in a life that's laid to waste,  
I wait for fate's discovery  
for death's dark, handsome face.

The hunter, soon the hunted,  
now grateful to be prey.  
The blaze of battle dampened,  
my fire has passed away.

Consumed, I face my destiny,  
to share with you my end.  
Neither ally nor antagonist.  
Neither enemy nor friend.

But suicide and murderer,  
fate-mated in this room.  
A final, futile showdown,  
we hasten toward our doom.

Eager, I grasp the darkness.  
I seize death's honeyed cup.  
Yes, as ever, you are right:  
Avon, I set this up.

(October 20, 1988)


End file.
